Reunion
by Scarlett Rose Petal
Summary: Set five years in the future. Conner's made mistakes that he now wants to fix. Cassie has to make a choice she'd thought was already made. He'd wanted to save her the pain, but only ended up hurting her more. Tim was the one who helped her, who saved her, so why is she still thinking about the boy in the black T-shirt and jeans? ConnerXCassie TimXCassie
1. Chapter 1

"We broke up because you were in love with Tim!" Conner cried, his hands balling up into fists at his sides.

"No, Kon, we broke up because you _thought_ I was in love with Tim," she corrected him through gritted teeth, folding her arms on her chest.

"You were," he assured her, voice dropping to a low, frightening pitch. "You might not have known it, but you were. And everyone could see it. I was just the idiot too stupid to let go."

Cassie sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance. Honestly, he could be so stubborn sometimes. But even she had to admit, her friendship with the Boy Wonder could maybe, possibly be seen as a bit misleading. They hung out a lot and talked about everything. He'd told her about his childhood and the death of his mother on that one day of the year he was always so quiet, so depressed, and no one could figure out why. He'd opened up to her about the death of his brother, the one he'd never met, the Robin before him, and, in turn, she'd told him about Donna Troy, Wonder Woman's sister. She'd gone to him for everything, he'd been her best friend. But Conner had been her boyfriend. Her _first_ boyfriend, her first love, her first… time. And no platonic friendship, no matter how strong, could change that.

"Even if I was, supposedly, in love with Tim… it still would have been nothing compared to what I had with you," she told him, tears prickling in the corners of her eyes. Oh, Hera, where had those come from? "You were my true love. My soul mate. Or, at least, I thought so. In my eyes, he was the best friend I could go to about anything, but you… I guess you never really knew how much I love you, huh, Conner?"

Conner took a shuddery breath. The words were threatening to spill out of his mouth like a tumbling river. Where was all this two years ago? When he'd come to her, telling her it was time to end things because of her alleged love for their teammate, why hadn't she told this to him then? He'd wanted her to be happy, he'd wanted what was best for her, he'd wanted her not to have to bear the pain of having to choose between them. He'd spent so many nights lying awake in his bed, wondering what she was doing. He'd remembered all the good times they'd had, and then the memories of that night came back.

That night, the last time he'd seen her, and he couldn't even give her a proper good-bye. Looking back on it, he hadn't really even given her the opportunity. Their friend had been on his deathbed. She'd been distracted, trying to do what she could to save his life, and he'd just come barging in, and broke up with her. It wasn't at all romantic. She deserved better. And, he'd thought, who could possibly be better than the saintly Tim Drake, adopted son of billionaire Bruce Wayne? It had seemed perfectly logical at the time, but now, as he looked into those scowling pools of crystalline blue, and those oh, so soft lips – God, how he missed their kisses – Conner Kent was at a complete loss to remember why he'd ever thought giving up someone as wonderful as Cassie Sandsmark could possibly be a good idea.

Suddenly, something nagged at his mind. It was just a small detail, probably a mistake on her part, but he'd heard the words. And that was enough.

"Love?" the young clone all but whispered the word, his azure eyes searching hers. All he'd need was just the slightest indication, a small hesitation, and he knew there would be no going back. He'd spent the last two years trying to get over Cassie, and, just like that, with just one little word, she'd crumbled his defenses. He was falling for her all over again, he could feel it. "As in… the present tense?"

There it was. That small, startled expression on her face, visible for just a fraction of a second, but he'd seen it, none the less. It was the look a tortured spy gave his captors when accidentally having given up too much information. His heart ached at the mere thought of the possibility. It jumped at the hope that somehow, she could forgive him. They could be together again. "Cassie… Do you love me?"

Cassie took in a deep breath. She hadn't meant to say it, it had just slipped out. And, as much as she might have wished otherwise, it was the truth. She did love him. She'd always loved him. When he couldn't get over Megan, she'd helped him because she saw how much he suffered. She'd cared a lot, and she still did. But now there was an added complication. A complication brought on by Conner himself which went by the name of Tim Drake. And the real problem was that, whatever there had been between them before the… accident, had blossomed into love. Real love, the kind that made you question your morals and break rules for the person that made your heart flutter at just the touch of a hand. They'd made enormous sacrifices for each other, but the result Conner had been hoping for had been acquired. She was happy. She and Tim both were.

But Conner wasn't.

And that knowledge hit her like a ton of bricks. She could see the pain, the hurt in his eyes, and wanted nothing more than to take it away. She'd always had a weak spot for that look he now wore. He'd needed someone to understand, and she had been there. They'd been each other's rocks, everything the other needed. They'd been inseparable. Who had been there for the last two years? Who had been there to fix Conner when she wasn't? Without even thinking about it, Cassie took a step forward, away from her disarmingly casual posture by the wall of the ruined school, her hand reaching out to him, to touch him.

"I never stopped."

He surged forward so fast she couldn't even keep track of him. He had her pressed against the wall again, strong, masculine arms encasing her, holding her up. Her legs wound around his waist as his mouth devoured hers, and a battle for dominance quickly ensued. He won, unsurprisingly, and she yielded, giving way to a soft moan. Her fingers dug in his hair in an effort to keep him where he was. His arms wrapped tightly around her, letting her know he wasn't going anywhere. He'd missed this too much. They both had. And now they were starved for each other.

His lips moved down to the column of her throat, biting and sucking as he went, when, suddenly, her comm. link buzzed. They both froze. Conner gave an agitated growl in the back of his throat before choosing to completely ignore the slight interruption, and continue his assault on Cassie's neck. She, however, had no choice but to answer.

"_Cassie?"_ Nightwing's voice sounded in her ear.

"Who else?" Wonder Girl said in a far away voice. She was dimly aware of what Conner was doing, but Dick's cautious voice saying her name had been like cold water washing over her. How could she do this? Tim was back home, in Gotham city, probably worried sick about her, and here she was – cheating on him with her ex. Cassie felt limp, like a rag doll. Conner didn't seem to notice. Or else he'd assumed she was tense because of Nightwing.

"_Alfred wants to know if you'll be back in time for dinner,"_ the first Boy Wonder announced, his voice still with that cautious note to it. Dick was always careful around Cassie, not because he didn't trust her, but because he knew she didn't trust him. And, after what had happened at the invasion with Artemis, Wally, Kaldur and the others, no one from the team really did. _"And so does Tim, for that matter. Cass… you're worrying us. We've had no contact with you for the past ten minutes."_

"I'll be there in fifteen," she promised and managed to pry one hand loose to switch off her comm. link. This finally got Conner's attention. He lifted his burning, passion-filled eyes to look into her defeated-looking empty ones. A moment of silent communication passed between them. Whatever this was that they had started, it needed to end now, before anyone got hurt. She unwound her legs from around his waist and, reluctantly, he set her back down on the ground. They stood there like that for a moment, their breathing heavy, their clothes and hair a mess.

"I have to go," she whispered, but made no move to leave. It was then Superboy realized he still had her trapped against the wall. His hands fell down to his sides and she turned to go. He stopped her a mere four steps away.

"What'll you tell Tim?" he asked, his head hung, not looking at her, or even in her general direction.

"I'll tell him the truth," she answered, seemingly frozen in place.

"He'll forgive you." It was a statement, not a question. Cassie nodded anyway, even though she knew he wouldn't see.

"Yes, he will." She turned around abruptly, the sound startling Conner enough to look up. The sight made him give a sharp intake of breath. Tears were streaming down her flushed cheeks, her eyes red, her clothes wrinkled, hair messy. And, even so, to Conner, she was still the most beautiful thing on this planet. "For what it's worth Con, two years ago, if you'd given me the choice, it would have been you."

"And now?" He didn't know what made him ask. All he knew was that he had to know, he had to hear her say it. Otherwise, he'd tear himself apart, knowing there was still a chance for him. He knew now he'd been an idiot to ever let her go. It had been the worst mistake of his life. One that he'd paid the price for.

She didn't give him an answer, though. She merely smiled a sad smile. "Goodbye, Conner."

And somehow, as he watched her fly away, he knew this time, it really was.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Please, read and REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Surprise! I'm continuing this! Hope you people are happy Now there's not really all that much ConnerXCassie in this chapter, but I hope you guys like it, anyway Read and review, please!

By the time Cassie got back to Gotham, the sun was already rising over the city skyline. She'd told Dick she'd be back hours ago, and she'd meant it. In the end, though, the young blonde had decided that flying home, rather than going by Zeta tube, would be better. More time to clear her head. It also meant she had to stop at some 24-hour diner and settle for a dinner of less-than-Alfred-quality food. Ah, what sacrifices she did make to not be seen miserable by her beloved boyfriend.

Speaking of the ex-Robin, Tim was, by now, probably back from patrol and already in bed. Unless he'd decided to stay up again all night working. Cassie sighed, shaking her head. It would be just like him to forget he was human, and so needed basic necessities like sleeping and eating, and literally have to be forced upstairs, away from the computer console. Which was why she was very pleasantly surprised when she landed in the nearly empty Cave, save for its winged inhabitants and the big, bad Batman himself, sitting at the very same computer console she'd envisioned Tim behind. The young man was nowhere to be found.

"Hey," she said in greeting, landing about a foot behind the masked hero. He didn't even startle. It was like the man had eyes in the back of his head.

"Hey, yourself," he grumbled in response, typing away rapidly at the keys. "Tim's upstairs, asleep. Try not to disturb him."

Cassie rolled her eyes. A year of living with the Bats had taught her a lot, not the least of which was that, no matter what, the well being of his sons was the most important thing in the world to Bruce Wayne. Even when it came to Jason, although he'd never admit it. She and Bruce had long since found common ground, ever since that night two years ago when the Joker… No, she couldn't think about that. Not since she had only met Kon a few hours ago. Not when that night stirred up so many memories… The young blonde shook her head, banishing all thoughts of her ex-boyfriend from her mind. "Shouldn't you be in bed now, too?"

"The meeting with Wayne Tech doesn't start until noon," the CEO informed her, "I'll sleep later. Now, there's work to do."

"There's always work to do, Bruce," Wonder Girl gave up with a sad sigh. Even when he was perilously close to retirement, Bruce was still as stubborn as could be. Her words, though, made his fingers freeze atop the much abused keyboard. He turned around on the swivel chair and fixed his white-lensed gaze on her.

"Did the mission not go as planned?" he demanded, all Bat, no trace of the man. The blonde's posture turned defensive.

"It went fine," she told him, her own voice taking on an icy tone, one that only he could evoke. "The building came down, but the civilians are safe."

Batman nodded his assent.

"Superboy helped you." It was a statement, not a question.

"I'd hardly call him a boy anymore," she deflected, avoiding the elephant in the room. Of course Bruce knew, he always knew. But that didn't mean she wanted to talk about it. Then again, her silence would say more about her feelings towards the… meeting than any words could. The Dark Knight, however, seemed intent on prying.

"You haven't seen him in two years," he said, stating a very obvious fact that Cassie was all too aware of, "Nice to know you two still have a good dynamic when it comes to saving lives."

"When it comes to the mission, you mean," Cassie said, translating the words from what she referred to as 'Bat-speak' into normal, non-riddled English, "You're glad I can still be professional, no matter what personal emotions I might have."

A small smile tugged at the corner of the man's mouth. "Tim's been a good influence on you."

"No argument there," Cassie gave him a small smirk in return, crossing her arms on her chest. The conversation was no longer as tense, but it still had a long way to go before it reached comfort levels. "Why the sudden interest in Conner?"

"There's a new drug that's been released out into the market," Bruce told her, straight to the point, just like a good little Bat. "Freedom. It has… negative affects to the brain. Ironically enough, the victims will obey the commands issued to them by the first person they've seen in the first twenty four hours after taking the drug. If they continue to take regular doses, they become this person's puppet. Every victim, though, has died exactly seven days after first taking the drug."

"You need someone to x-ray the victims' bodies," Cassie said, without a doubt in her mind. The pieces of the puzzle all clicked into place for her, then. He wanted Conner to help. Her jaw locked with an audible snap. "Have Clark do it."

"He's on a second honeymoon with Lois," Bruce made a face the blonde couldn't help but mimic.

"Kara?"

"She's in London." Cassie gave a frustrated sigh. Of course, the one time she actually needed her Super-friend, and she was nowhere to be found.

"Then Conner's the only option," she stated, running a hand tiredly through her long hair.

"Yes," Batman told her, "I'll call the Kents tomorrow."

This got him a smile. "You mean later today?"

Bruce checked the time on his computer before answering. "Yes, now get upstairs, get to bed, and get some sleep."

Cassie rolled her eyes but obediently floated off to the exit, frowning at the ground. She wasn't sure she could handle seeing Kon again, after tonight. Bruce seemed to sense that, as he called her back not thirty seconds into her mini-brooding session.

"Cassie," the name was little more than a low rumble, but Cassie heard it anyway. She turned around curiously to look at her boyfriend's kinda-sorta father's half-hidden face. After a second of silence, the man finally spoke. "You don't have to worry. You probably won't even see him." Cassie's face broke out into a grin before she could stop herself. Sometimes Bat-telepathy was a good thing.

Bruce turned back to the computer terminal and ordered, in a gruff voice, "Now get to bed."

Rolling her eyes again and grumbling something that sounded suspiciously like "Stubborn Bats…" Cassie made her way back up the stairs leading to the manor. Bruce hid his smile as he turned back to his work.

Upstairs, the house was quiet, as it usually was in the early hours of the morning. Cassie found that she hated it. The place just didn't feel right when there was no yelling or complaining, or protesting as Dick tried to force Tim and Damian to get along, or when there were no delicious smells coming from the kitchen as Alfred cooked something that most professionals could only dream of creating. Cassie cringed from the windows as the first too-bright rays of morning sun filtered through the windows. She'd used to love sunny days, but now, they made her feel exposed. She found more comfort in the blanket of darkness the night provided than the thin veil of light that day gave.

The Bats were rubbing off on her.

As she made her way up the stairs, Cassie found herself relaxing. There were no windows in the hall, nothing to let the light in. She cautiously eased open the door to her and Tim's room, letting out a breath of relief when the hinges didn't squeak. Alfred must have oiled them. But Tim had always seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to her. He knew when she had arrived, even without her making the slightest noise, even when, just moments ago, he'd been fast asleep. Wonder Girl stopped by the bedside and smiled as the ex-Robin rolled over to face her, blinking open a pair of sleepy, cerulean eyes and giving her a barely awake smile.

"Hey," he whispered, voice rough with sleep.

"Hey yourself," Cassie threw back, trying not to laugh at how much she sounded like Bruce.

"How long have you been back?" Tim asked, sitting up. Cassie had to hide her smile when she saw he was wearing a black t-shirt with the Bat-symbol on it. She placed one knee on the bed, carefully setting her full weight on the plush mattress. Tim held out an arm and she relaxed into it, letting herself be pressed against his chest, his distinct smell enveloping her completely. He smelled of strawberries and cinnamon and the night's fresh air and something else that was distinctly Tim. He smelled like home.

"Only a few minutes," Cassie told him as she started tracing aimless patterns on his chest. "Bruce is still up, and probably not going to sleep at all."

"Speaking of sleep," Tim said as he gently grasped her chin with his free hand and turned her face up to meet his, "Have you gotten any?"

Cassie chuckled and let him pepper her face with soft, chaste kisses as she attempted to remember how to form words. "Not… really. The mission was… just outside of Smallville, so…" Tim paused, his whole body tense, before continuing, moving on to her neck and down her shoulders.

"Smallville?" he repeated with feigned nonchalance, "Shouldn't the Super family have that place covered?"

"Clark's on another honeymoon and Kara's in London," Cassie said lifting his head so she could look into his eyes. There was something there, a mix of anger, worry, and ever so slight resignation. Cassie frowned at him, confused. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he assured her, pulling her back against his chest. Cassie repressed yet another frustrated sigh. Tim always did this when he didn't want her to see him, didn't want her to know what he was thinking. It irritated the young girl to no end, but this was Tim. He didn't even fully trust his own family, certainly not enough to let them know exactly what he was feeling half the time. She needed to remember that when dealing with him, and so far, had done a good job of it.

A strange, probably impossible thought suddenly struck the young Wonder Girl, but once it did, she couldn't shake it off. Was it really that impossible? He was human, after all… Before she could talk herself out of it, Cassie pushed him down, back against the mattress and settled on top so that she was straddling him. Tim looked vaguely surprised as he gripped her hips to keep her in place, to keep her there, to keep her from leaving, as if though she ever would. She wasn't like some people who just got up one day and decided to leave when things were the worst – when she'd needed him most-

Cassie shook her head to clear him away. Those hurt blue eyes, those wonderfully soft lips, those rough, calloused hands-

"Are you jealous?" she asked, the amusement in her tone so fake , but sounding so _real_, as if she hadn't just been two thousand miles away, back in the charred remains of that school. She grabbed his wrists and pinned them up above his head, leaning forward so that her face was just mere inches away from his own, a smirk playing on her lips. Even with Conner in the back of her mind, the thought of Tim being jealous was just simply irresistible.

"Jealous of what?" he asked, confusion written so obviously across his pale, well-defined features. A little _too _obviously. Cassie chuckled and pressed a soft, sweet kiss to his lips, one that he returned almost immediately. It was wonderful, the feel of his soft skin under hers, the taste of his lips – she never wanted it to end. And yet, something in the back of her mind – a small part designed specifically to make Cassie hate herself – whispered that she wanted more. She wanted rough, strong hands hauling her up against a wall, tough skin and hard muscle she didn't have to be afraid of breaking against her, demanding, burning, bruising kisses against her skin, heat like fire everywhere, consuming her. The blonde smiled sadly and sat back on her heels, still poised above her boyfriend. She shouldn't be thinking things like that. Tim was what she needed. He was what was best for her. And Conner was… well, he was Super Boy for a reason. There was no getting around that.

"I haven't seen him in two years," she said, "There's no need to get jealous." That was a lie. If Tim only knew what she and Conner had done, what she'd let happen… the end result probably wouldn't have been all that different from what Jay had done to that idiot pervert who'd tried to rape that girl two days ago. Cassie repressed a shudder.

"I know," a small smile settled against Tim's lips, an apologetic one. Cassie wanted to throw up. He shouldn't be apologizing. Hera, she was the worst person in the entire world. Worse than Lex Luthor, or Cheetah, or Ra's Al Ghul, or even the _goddamned Joker-_

"And I'm sorry," Tim continued, as if though wanting to torture her. His hands rested at her hips again, as if of their own accord.

"You don't have to apologize, Tim," Cassie pleaded, letting some of her desperation seep into her voice. Tim looked mildly alarmed, but said nothing. Like the gentleman that he was, he kept quiet, waiting for her to elaborate on what was wrong. With a great effort, Cassie forced a smile on her face, pried his hands off her hips, pressing a light kiss to each palm – much larger than hers now - and climbed off him, out of the bed they shared. "Really, it's alright. I'm just gonna go take a shower and then I'll be right back."

"Hurry," he told her, giving her a bright smile that he could have only learned from Dick, and relaxed back against the bedspread. Cassie returned the smile and opened the door to the bathroom just off the side of the room. As soon as the door was closed, the young blonde turned on the lights and the water, taking a moment to lean back against the cool white tiles on the wall. She just knew she wasn't gonna get any sleep tonight. No, she'd spend the entire night – or rather morning, and probably most of the day, too – trying to come up with a reason good enough to justify not telling Tim about the make-out session with her ex.

Cassie met the eyes of her reflection in the giant mirror on the opposite wall, cringing when she saw how guilty it looked. "You don't deserve him," she told it. The reflection seemed to agree with her, its eyes softening only a little bit. With a heavy sigh, she set to tugging her uniform – now consisting of jeans and a dark red tank – off. She climbed into the shower and set to work scrubbing off every last remnant of Conner Kent off her skin, as if though that would somehow make the memories go away, too.

Hope you liked it! Virtual hugs and cookies for all reviewers! :D


End file.
